


Valentine Belloff’s Day Off

by vazzie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kinda, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Tags will be added as I write, also basically everyone in this is gay or bi i stand by that, also i’m a slut for mammon SORRY, i see lucifer as more of a big brother so no romance here with him folks, lowkey a self insert for me xoxo, main characters name is valentine belloff btw, mammon is still a himbo in this dw, mc is a lil more powerful in this i want them to be able to kick ass, named mc and characterized mc so i did not put it as a x reader, others will probably be really dark, some chapters are just gonna be super lighthearted, uhh what else do i add, vote blue?, we lgbts in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vazzie/pseuds/vazzie
Summary: Valentine Belloff is a pre-law college student who just happened to get sucked into hell. They also found out their missing brother Milo might also be in hell. it’ll be quite the semester.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Valentine Belloff’s Day Off

vals hair was bouncing as they were running...speed walking? they weren’t sure at this point. they just had a breakthrough in information and by breakthrough i mean they took their adhd meds.

tap tap tap tap-

right. that was a bad habit of theirs. tapping their feet when they were sitting. currently they’re sitting in lucifers office trying to explain the evidence board that was in their room. shit. is this what mammon went through on the daily? they’d have to give him a present or some shit. not that they like him or anything. that’s ridiculous of course not. they’re frien-

“VAL.” 

right. lucifer. 

“it was a project for class?” yeah. he could buy that..right?

lucifer scoffed  “and what class would that be?”

“...ap lit?”

“we don’t  have ap classes here val.”

mammon was pacing around their room. it was no secret that the second eldest had a somewhat...romantic feeling for them. i mean basically everyone knew except them. why were they so oblivious? it really.bugged him some- 

“mam?” 

shit. they weren’t supposed to see him here. 

“ha. the great mammon just came to give ya a visit! yeah that’s right! i’m just blessing you with my pres- OOMF”

they jumped onto him and hugged him 

“it was you right? who told lucifer? about the....board.”

“no! i mean...no. i wouldn’t rat ya out like that ya know?”

they let go of him and looked up at him with wide eyes

he gulped staring back at them. his face inching closer and closer to theirs with each painstakingly long second.

they open their mouth to say something. 

is this it we’re they gonna spill the beans? admit their feelings? i mean they had to have some-

“so who did?”

“just a minor setback.”  they said while ranting to mammon for the fifth time that day.

“ya lost your evidence and leads. val, it’s okay to be upset.” 

“that’s sharp coming from you.”

“i’m sorry i don’t know why-“

“it’s fine ya didn’t mean it..” he didn’t expect that from them sure his brothers but not the-

“no. it’s not. i can’t talk to you like that.”

they went over to sit next to mammon on their bed and took his hand softly.

“mammon i-“ 

they choked up a bit. god. why was it so hard to form words?

“i hate losing.”

“wha-“

they put a finger to his lips

“o-oh uh-“ 

mammon’s heart was basically pounding out of his chest at this point

they moved their hand away. quick.

“sorry...uh but let me finish”

“i wasn’t close but i felt like i was y’know?”

they sighed like they already lost some sort of battle. mammon wasn’t sure what battle that was though. 

it was mammon’s turn to be comforting.

“look..i know that stuff was pretty important to ya but ya didn’t lose.” 

he scratched his neck nervously..how do people do this all the time? he’s not good at comforting others.

“i want ya to know that i’ll be there. in your worst times. during your best days. i’ll be there and i’ll be there for you. because val i love-“ 

he stopped himself. not the time. they’re obviously upset.

“love...grimm! i am the avatar of greed after all. the great mammon!”

he gave them a nervous chuckle

they blinked at him and then started to smile

“it’s ok mammon. i’m pretty greedy too.”

they leaned in and pressed their lips against his.

nothing more nothing less. just a quick peck on the lips. 

so why was their heart racing?

“i think it’s okay to be just a little greedy. this once. no winning no losing. just us. is t-that okay mammon?” 

his face was beet red at this point. 

“y-yeah i-it’s ok.”

he looked to the side of their room. as if looking for an out. but he saw books strewn across the place, blankets and fast food bags everywhere..

he smiled.

“ya. i am the great mammon after all.”

they rolled their eyes at that.


End file.
